


fall in my arms

by bigenderbabe



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alcohol is mentioned briefly, I cried while writing this, M/M, Moving In Together, Slow Dancing, i just got home from love simon and i’m emo, jukebox the ghost is mentioned, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: “Dance with me,” Simon said, grinning.“What?” Bram asked, laughing slightly.“Dance with me,” He repeated, crossing the room to room to restart the song.“You’re ridiculous.”“Yeah, but you love you me.”





	fall in my arms

_“We'll go dancing in the kitchen_  
_You fall in my arms_  
_Baby won't you let your phone keep ringing_  
_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”_

——

The key in Simon’s pocket felt as though it was burning a hole in his leg. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, and glanced over at Bram, who was driving.

They’re moving in together.

If you would have told Simon all those years ago that one day he’d be living in the same apartment as Blue he would have laughed. And yet, here they are. Simon sighed and smiled. He was so incredibly happy.

“What?” Bram asked, glancing over, when he noticed Simon was staring at him.

“Nothing,” Simon replied, leaning over to grab his boyfriends hand, “I just can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Bram laughed quietly, “Me too.”

The main road branched off into a smaller street full of older brick buildings covered in ivy and cobblestone streets. Simon turned toward the window and let his eyes linger on the people walking down the sidewalk. These were his new neighbors, the people he would be sharing little bits of his life with. He was so excited to get to know them.

Soon enough Bram was parallel parking, albeit badly, in front of a small apartment complex with a friendly looking front stoop and a cluster of flowering bushes surrounding it.

Simon tore his eyes away from the building and looked back at his boyfriend, who was smiling fondly at him. 

“Are you ready?” Bram asked, taking Simon’s hand. 

“Of course!” Simon grinned brightly, he could feel his whole body almost vibrating with his pent up excitement.

This had been months in the making. Last year, their senior year of college, was when they first discussed moving into together once they graduated. They were both so enthusiastic about the idea but with the stress of the end of school and y’know, trying to find a way to succeed in life. School set their plans start date back a few extra months but after weeks of searching and touring, they finally settled on a little apartment in the heart of Savannah. It was quaint, only a handful of rooms and some leaky pipes, but they both loved it. Plus, it was close to the school Bram was planning to work at during the upcoming school year _and_ only a fifteen minute drive to Bram’s dad’s house. 

With a quick squeeze to Bram’s hand, Simon let go and unbuckled his seatbelt, ready to start this new chapter.

——

It seemed like the boxes were multiplying. Just when the two got to the bottom of one, another one would appear in its place. Eventually, it got to a point where their arms ached and the thought of placing another book was more exhausting than you would think was possible, so they took a break.

They were sitting on the kitchen floor, as they hadn’t gotten a chance to assemble any chairs just yet. Simon was sitting, leaning up against the cabinets lower to the ground with a beer in his hand, Bram’s head was in his lap, playing with his boyfriend's free hand. Across the room, Simon’s old ipod was connected to a speaker with Jukebox The Ghost’s discography playing on a low volume.

They were silent and content, just like this.

The song that was playing faded out and the familiar piano of _So Let Us Create_ twinkled out of the small speaker. The calming tune made an idea pop into Simon’s head.

He squeezed Bram’s hand and nudged his head with his knee. “C’mon, get up, I wanna do something.”

Bram looked confused, but complied. He stood up and dusted himself off, “What are you doing?”

“Dance with me,” Simon said, grinning.

“What?” Bram asked, laughing slightly.

“Dance with me,” He repeated, crossing the room to room to restart the song.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love you me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

The song started up again, the piano setting a slow pace. Simon bowed slightly and extended his hand to his boyfriend. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked in an exaggerated posh accent.

“You may,” Bram replied, equally as posh, and placed his hand in Simon’s.

Simon pulled Bram close, wrapping his arms around his neck, Bram placed his hands on Simon’s hips, and they began to sway.

Soon, the signer’s voice began to flow through the speaker, crooning out a romantic tune.

_“So let us create_  
_What we need each other to be_  
_And I'll be what you need_  
_For me to be”_

Simon rested his head in the crook of Bram’s neck and sighed. Bram responded by pulling his boyfriend in a little bit closer and resting his head on top of Simon’s.

An acoustic guitar kicked in and the song seemed to pick up the slightest bit. Bram pulled back but grabbed Simon’s hand, holding him at arm's length. He lifted up their arms and invited Simon to duck underneath and spin. Simon bit his lip, almost laughing, but complied, Bram’s hand guiding him in a small circle. 

“You’re a dork,” He sighed as he spun.

“Says the one who asked me to dance in our unfinished kitchen,” Bram shot back.

“Touché,” Simon said, using his free hand to shoot a single finger gun at his boyfriend.

He returned to his original position but Simon wrapped his hands around Bram’s waist. “I can’t believe this is our life now,” He said, looking up at Bram.

“What is? Slow dancing in our kitchen?” Bram joked.

“Stop it! You know what I mean. We’re living together. Adulting. We can get a dog now!” Simon exclaimed.

“We don’t even know if they allow dogs here.” 

“I miss Bieber, Bram.”

“I know, Si.”

The song faded out, a more upbeat one taking its place, but the pair stayed pressed together, swaying out of time.

The moment was shattered when in the next room Bram’s phone began to ring. He pulled back to get it but Simon’s arms stayed firmly latched onto him.

“Noooooooooo,” He whined, hanging onto his boyfriend, “Stay, please.”

Bram seemed to be conflicted on the matter for only a split second before he was back to swaying, let his phone go to voicemail, “Anything for you,” He said, resting his palm on Simon’s cheek and guiding him in for a kiss. 

Simon felt himself smiling against Bram’s lips. He pulled back and rested his head fall to Bram’s shoulder. They stayed quiet for a while, the music switching to another slow Jukebox The Ghost song. Their offbeat swaying morphed back into onbeat swaying as the soft piano filled the room.

“Hey, Si?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO i’ve been working on this for w e e k s but i literally just got back from seeing love, simon and i had a burst of inspiration to finish it. 
> 
> i based this off of the chorus of “take your time” by vance joy, it’s a cute song so check it out maybe (^;
> 
> tumblr: @greatcometlesbian


End file.
